Two Faced
by sunshinexxohh
Summary: Casey isn't herself. The whole family notices, but they can't bring themselves to accept the fact that something is wrong. Can Derek save Casey from her own worst enemy, herself, before it's too late? DASEY may be changed to M for later chapters
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the plot.**

* * *

Lizzie stared through the curtains as a beat up car screeched to a halt in front of the MacDonald-Venturi household. She could make out the dark figure of her sister in the passenger seat. Casey leaned over to the driver and the two kissed for a few moments. She then got out and flipped the guy off with a smirk, who responded with a few short blasts of his horn. Casey made her way up the front walk.

The front door opened and slammed and Casey threw her leather jacket on the floor, beneath the hook where she was supposed to hang it. Casey's attire was completely different than it had been only a few short months ago. Instead of her usual pastel colored tops and jeans or skirts, she now dressed in skin tight dark colored pants and revealing, torn up shirts. The old Casey would have been appalled.

"Case? Where were you?" Lizzie asked, jumping away from the window. She stared at the back of her older sister's head, which was tilted to the side. Casey twirled around on her heels.

"Out," Casey responded. She flipped her long hair over her shoulder and began to climb the stairs to her bedroom.

"Wait! Who was that guy?" Lizzie inquired, feeling like she was an interrogator. More and more, it seems like Casey is the little sister in need of guidance and Lizzie is the big sister, trying to watch out for her.

Casey stopped on the middle of the staircase. Without turning, she replied in a nasty tone, "You want to know his name? Lizzie, keep yourself in your own business. You're such a little keener," Casey scoffed, continuing up the stairs.

Lizzie heard a door slam overhead, and she went back to the window and peeked between the curtains. The car was still there. "Come on Case," Lizzie muttered, watching as the driver drummed on his steering wheel impatiently. he kept glancing over at Casey's window. "Not again, Casey."

"Lizard? Was That Casey just now?" Nora asked, appearing suddenly in the doorway. She was smiling obliviously, drying a plate with a dish towel.

Lizzie turned from the window reluctantly. "Yeah, it was," she answered, nodding.

"Hmm. She sure has been staying out late lately, hasn't she?" Nora said, a sad look in her eye. Nora knew something was going on, it was hard _not _to notice, but Nora would rather ignore the signs than have to deal. Nora shook her head sadly and returned to the kitchen.

Lizzie's attention turned back to the front window. Casey was just climbing back into the mystery guy's car when Lizzie looked outside. The car sped away with a screech, undoubtedly leaving skid marks on the street. "That's the third time in four days," Lizzie said to herself.

Just a few days earlier, Lizzie had been sleeping soundly in her bed when she heard her window creak open. Lizzie leaned over to her nightstand and switched on her light. "Casey?" she asked groggily, watching as her older sister stumbled in through the small opening. Lizzie jumped out of bed to help her. "Casey, what's going on?" she asked, pulling her window closed and then reaching down to help Casey sit up. The smell of alcohol was overwhelming.

"Lizzie? My stomach feels all tumbly," Casey giggled through her slurred words. She leaned against Lizzie's wall and gripped her stomach. "What are you doing in my room?" Casey asked loudly.

"Shh," Lizzie whispered sharply. "You'll wake up mom and George!"

"Why are mom and George sleeping at three in the afternoon?" Casey asked, her head bobbing as she stared over Lizzie's shoulder at the clock on her nightstand. "Are they skipping work?" Casey giggled loudly and slapped her hand to her mouth. "Sorry, I forgot to be quiet."

Lizzie rolled her eyes. "Casey, it's three in the morning, and this is my room, not yours. Now what were you doing out this late?"

"I was having fun with my friends, silly!" Casey laughed and layed down on Lizzie's floor. "Nighty night!"

"Casey!" Lizzie whisper-shouted. "You can't sleep in my room! Mom will be suspicious if she finds you here. You need to get into your own bed," Lizzie said, trying to shake Casey awake, but it was too late and Casey was already fast asleep.

Now, Lizzie climbed the stairs to her bedroom, silently promising herself that if Casey came in late again, she wouldn't cover for her. But in the back of Lizzie's mind, she knew she would have to.

* * *

**Just a quick opening. What do you guys think? I've been working on this idea for a while and I hope it turned out ok. I should have the next update up ASAP, as long as you guys give me some good feedback.**

**Wish**


	2. Drunk Returns

Two nights later, Lizzie awoke to the familiar sound of her window opening from the outside. She didn't open her eyes, yet she knew what was happening immediately. The window slammed closed with a loud crash. Lizzie bolted upright and switched on her reading lamp. Casey squinted into the faint light.

"Lizzie? What are you doing in my bedroom?" Casey asked groggily as she stumbled across the room. Lizzie threw her blankets off and went to help Casey stand up.

"Casey, this is _my _room. You need to quit doing this! You eventually might end up going to the wrong house altogether, not just the wrong window," Lizzie whispered, pulling Casey off the floor. Casey's breath smelled awful, like beer. Lizzie had only smelled it twice before: once a few days ago, when Casey had mistaken Lizzie's room for her own for the first time; and once when Derek finally arrived three hours past curfew from a party the hockey team threw. Derek had been grounded for two weeks, one for missing curfew, and one for drinking.

Casey regained her balance by holding herself up against the wall. "Sorry, Liz, but do you think I can crash here for tonight? I'm too tired to walk to my room. It won't happen again, I swear," Casey whispered, her words strung together, resulting in one big slur. Lizzie shook her head.

"No. You can't do this again. If you're going to sneak out, your going to have to fend for yourself. I will not risk myself getting grounded just so you can sleep on my floor because you're too drunk to stand long enough to walk to your own bedroom!" Lizzie turned off her light and slid back underneath her blanket.

Casey strained her eyes to see in the dark. She tripped over Lizzie's soccer ball, but she made it to the door with out hurting herself, so Lizzie closed her eyes and attempted to drift back to sleep. Just as she was about to, her door creaked open.

Casey popped her head inside the room. "Liz? What room is mine again?" Lizzie sighed.

"I think when you get to the point where you can't remember what room you sleep in, there may be a problem," Lizzie whispered, not opening her eyes. There was silence for a few moments, but the door finally closed once more.

* * *

"So, how was school today, kids?" Nora asked cheerfully as she passed the salad dish to Derek. He took it and passed it on to Edwin with even taking any. Nora shot him a look, which he returned with a shrug.

"It was fun!" Marti announced, shoving a forkful of spaghetti into her mouth. "I made a macaroni picture in art!" Marti exclaimed with her mouth full. Little bits of chewed up pasta landed on the table.

George cringed. "How very lady like of you," he said as threw a napkin towards his daughter.

"That's wonderful, Marti. Edwin, Lizzie? Casey? Derek? Why so quiet tonight? Is everything ok at school?" Nora asked, eying her children suspiciously.

"School's fine, Nora," Derek answered monotonously. He stabbed a broccoli spear with his fork.

Casey took a long sip of water from her glass. "Yeah, Mom, everything's go great," she forced a smile as she twirled spaghetti around her fork.

_How would you know? _Derek thought to himself. _You've skipped school seven times in the past two weeks. _Derek glanced over at Casey, but said nothing.

Lizzie cleared her throat. "Mom, Kimberly invited me to her slumber party for tomorrow night. I'm going to need a ride."

Nora looked over everyone at the table. Her eyes landed on George first. "I've got to stay late at the office tomorrow night, can you do it, George?"

George shook his head. "Sorry, sweetie, but I've got a meeting with my bowling league tomorrow."

Edwin and Derek snorted. "You're in a _bowling league_?" Edwin laughed into his plate. George tossed him a stern look.

"Ok," Nora said slowly, looking at Derek. "What's your excuse?"

"Hockey practice," he replied with out missing a beat. Nora turned to Casey.

"I guess that leaves you on carpool duty," she said cheerfully, as if that settled that.

Casey's eyes widened in protest. "Wait! I have plans for tomorrow night!" She dropped her fork onto the table loudly. Derek grinned, glad it was finally time for the 'rents to rain on Casey's plan parade.

Nora shrugged. "Sorry, Case, but you've gotten out of quite a few things these past few weeks and I think it's time for to pick up some of the slack around here. Edwin will watch Marti and you will bring Lizzie to Kimberly's, end of story."

Casey slumped into her seat, her eyes burning holes in Derek's grinning face, as if the whole thing were his fault.

Lizzie, on the other hand, was not to thrilled about riding with Casey. With all of this stuff going on with Casey, Lizzie wasn't sure if she could really trust her sister to do what her mother asked... or do it safely.

* * *

**There it is. Sorry about the wait! Reviews? **

**Wish**


End file.
